The present invention relates generally to a caddy configured to hold a plurality of medicine containers.
Often, individuals or different members of a family must take multiple medications over the course of a single day. The various containers for these medicines are typically stored in a medicine cabinet located in a bathroom. One problem with the use of a medicine cabinet, however, is that the cabinet is frequently filled with other types of personal hygiene products, such as toothpaste, deodorant and the like. After these other products are placed in the medicine cabinet, there is often insufficient space remaining for more than a few medicine containers. In addition, the individual medicine containers stored in a medicine cabinet are not easily transportable as a group.
It is also known to store medicine containers in a basket, which the user can move from room to room. The use of a basket is often considered undesirable, however, because some of the medicine containers will have a tendency to tumble out of the basket when another container is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,531 to Coy, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a caddy for medicine containers. The caddy of this reference takes the form of a tray which has a number of recesses defined in its top. Each of the recesses is configured to hold a respective medicine container.
While the medicine caddy shown in the xe2x80x2531 patent solves some problems of the prior art, it is not without disadvantages. For example, this device has a holding aperture defined in the top of the tray by which it is lifted and carried. The tip of the user""s index finger is positioned in the holding aperture so that a corner area of the caddy can be pinched between the user""s thumb and second finger. It will be appreciated that such a lifting technique is awkward, and severely limits both the size of the caddy and the number of medicine containers that can be carried thereby.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing disadvantages, and others, of prior art constructions and methods.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved medicine caddy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved medicine caddy which is capable of holding a relatively large number of medicine containers.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved medicine caddy which may be easily carried from place to place.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved medicine caddy which is convertible between a first countertop configuration and a second carrying configuration.
Some of these objects are achieved by a medicine caddy having a first caddy portion connectable to a second caddy portion. Preferably, the two caddy portions are movable with respect to each other between a first countertop configuration and a second carrying configuration. Each of the caddy portions preferably defines a plurality of holes (i.e., recesses) for holding respective medicine containers. One or both of the caddy portions preferably includes a handle by which the caddy can be transported when in the carrying configuration. Each of the caddy portions may be configured having two shelves each defining a respective row of holes for holding the respective medicine containers.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are provided by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, as well as methods of utilizing same, which are discussed in greater detail below.